


You're The Apple To My Pie

by GluttonyBiscuits



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aliza saved the monsters, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literally put every single trope in here, Other, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Empress Undyne Ending, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slice of Life, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: Light.Light is a fascinating science that helps us see what is around us. Without light, for example our sun, our planet would be in complete darkness. Light also has an interesting concept where it cannot pass through opaque objects, such as a wall, or our bodies. That is how shadows are formed.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	You're The Apple To My Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was beta-read by [armelle22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armelle22/pseuds/armelle22?s=20)  
> They helped me out SO MUCH I honestly debated whether or not they should be added as a co-creator or not eeeeeeee,,
> 
> Please go check them out! They're swell 👀

Light.

Light is a fascinating science that helps us see what is around us. Without light, for example our sun, our planet would be in complete darkness. Light also has an interesting concept where it cannot pass through opaque objects, such as a wall, or our bodies. That is how shadows are formed. Light travels in a straight line and thus cannot move around obstacles. But, if the source of the light itself moves, the length of the subject's shadow will either elongate or shorten. The location of the shadow will also travel opposite the light. In some cases, there might be multiple shadows caused by multiple sources of light in the same area as the object.

Magic made the science a little more redundant. Specifically, with our own shadows.

A prophecy was foretold a few thousand years ago. It was said that the shadow you cast didn't belong to you, but your Soulmate.

The origin story of Soulmates is a completely different ballpark altogether, but it began when one monster and one human bonded their Souls together and fused into one being. Their magical energy was so powerful that the supposed gods feared their union. They were afraid more human/monster SoulBonds would appear and eventually overthrow the deities, permanently losing control over the entire planet. The gods formed up to strike down the fusion with a powerful bolt of electricity. They then sealed every monster Underground with the Souls of seven human bystanders, their frustration fueled by many humans protesting against the Almighty Beings.

When the gods separated the human and monster fusion, their magic also split their Souls down the middle, breaking the bond completely. However, because god magic was theoretically more stronger than a monster's, the energy could spread across thousands of acres. Many believe the lightning bolt caused a wave of light to travel over the planet's surface, effectively changing everyone's shadow.

Of course, similar to a game of Telephone, the legend slowly began getting distorted, and many alterations were made to the story. There are plenty of people who don't even believe the legend to be true.

The humans were devastated the monsters were taken away. The latter race was never forgotten, and almost everyone did their part in accepting their Soulmate so monsterkind would live in human history forever.

That wasn't to say everyone found their other half, though. There were plenty of humans whose Soulmates were monsters, but since they were sealed away, human/monster pairings were believed to be Aro/Ace because their Soulmate was nowhere to be found. Attraction to your own Soulmate was the whole purpose, so you physically cannot have any romantic or sexual feelings toward anyone other than your other half.

It wasn't until one very brave and dedicated child freed all the monsters Underground when the idea of Soulmates came back at full force, throwing the entire planet into a loop.

{~~~~~~~~~~}

Severe prelingual deafness. Your parent had told you those three words once you understood what they were saying, and at first you didn't know what to think.

Your diagnosis meant you were born with a congenital deformity on the right ear, and made you severely deaf. You weren't profoundly deaf, but you might as well be since you also had chronic tinnitus in both ears that made it very difficult to hear anything below eighty decibels. Growing up was extremely difficult for you, but you persevered through the constant challenges life threw at you and grew up as healthy as you could be.

Many had asked if you were frustrated not being able to hear, and you thought that was a silly question. Of course you were frustrated sometimes, but that never stopped you now did it? Even if you never had all five senses, you still lived your everyday life just like any physically capable person. A constant buzzing in your ears just accompanied you, but that was okay in your book.

-

You were on your computer mindlessly scrolling through social media when you got a video call from your parent. That surprised you, but you accepted the call nonetheless. Almost immediately your computer screen displayed a live feed of your parent waving at you with excitement, eyes shining brightly.

They began signing to turn on the news channel. You furrowed your brows in confusion, but shrugged and went to the television in your living room. Unplugging your laptop from the charging cable, you sat in one of the leather recliners in the room and angled your body to the TV mounted on the opposite wall, and plopped your laptop in your lap with the chat still going. Subtitles on your TV were displayed, however you had a feeling you wouldn't be paying any attention to what the news reporters were saying, as your eyes were glued on the gigantic monsters on screen.

The first thing your eyes focused on was a bright red light in the background. It definitely belonged to one of the monsters who emerged from Mt. Ebott, but they were so far back that you couldn't get a good reading on their looks. Your eyes scanned the entire screen briefly before landing on the red light again. What you gained from your glimpses was that a human child stood in front of the monsters and claimed to be the one who set them free. Her name was Aliza, and she aimed to be the ambassador for monsterkind.

The red light appeared to be an eye, because in the middle of the circle was a tiny, almost invisible, black dot imitating a dilated pupil. Your observations were correct as the pupil then began to move inside the circle, almost erratically; nervous. They appeared to be trying to get as much information as possible by glancing around, similar to what you were doing. Made sense to you, as you would be terrified being surrounded by nosy people right after escaping your prison.

Movement caught your eye as you managed to tear them away from the TV and look at your parent, who was already speaking to you. You asked to repeat what they said.

They rolled their eyes fondly before signing again. **"You always believed monsters would come back. I am proud you stuck to your morals, ____."**

**"Sorry I didn't see what you said earlier. I saw something that caught my eye,"** you replied sheepishly. Then added with a giant grin on your face, **"Pun not intended!"**

They looked at you quizzically before shaking their head, shoulders shook with laughter. After that you caught up with each other, your parent asking how work was going, your living status, and other adult stuff. You said your goodbyes about an hour later of chatting, turned off your laptop, and looked back at your television screen. During your conversation, the news switched to another topic so you just turned it off. No need to increase your electricity bill like that.

The rest of that day consisted of you thinking about that red eyed monster on the news. Why did they interest you so much?

-

It had currently been two years after the barrier had been broken and monsters were set free from their mountain prison. Many things had happened during that time frame, including the fact that monsters now had access to passports, driver's licenses, and free counseling should they want them. To you, out of all three, the counseling was the most important. When all the monsters migrated from the mountain to a safe and secluded area to get their bearings, they had looked awful. You didn't work in the medical or psychological field, but you yourself could tell that whatever happened Underground messed everyone up bad. Later, you understood why; the homicidal human child who entered the Underground before Aliza and slaughtered almost half of the monster population with no mercy, and the Famine. Thankfully humans now had morals and the government swiftly set up a system for every monster that wanted therapy and/or counseling with no cost. Many food drives also set up delivery services for the people that couldn't leave the Underground for whatever reason. It was the least humans could do, after everything monsters had to go through.

You also had gone through some changes as well. Your parent had finally found their Soulmate that complimented them well and are now living in Europe happily. Of course you still held your video chats in case one of you got lonely, and your parent planned to visit in a couple weeks, so you were excited, and content.

Since you moved into a house in a medium sized city, your neighbors constantly moved in and out due to reasons you'd rather not get into. One of your long-time neighbors had decided to move out. She claimed that she got a new job and wanted to live closer to her workplace, which made sense. That morning, you hugged her before she entered her car and drove away, leaving an empty and clean-slated house behind.

Now today, it seemed you got a new neighbor or a few, since the "For Sale" signpost fixed outside on the house lawn had been removed. One more look later that day confirmed it, as a moving truck was parked right in front of your new neighbor's house ready to be unloaded.

When new people moved in next door, you had always baked almond and oreo fudge brownies as a welcoming gift. It was a family dish your parent used to make all the time, so you decided to spread the recipe around so other families could try it. The only people who weren't satisfied were the ones who couldn't have almonds and/or chocolate.

Taking a package of oreos and a bag of almonds out of the pantry, you started to create one of your favorite desserts of all time. While tapping your foot to the rhythm of your mindless song, you suddenly got a knock on your front door.

Your hearing was… complicated. Yes, it was categorized as severe deafness by your doctor, but that was only for your right ear. You had mild hearing impairment in your other ear, however that doesn't mean your left ear couldn't pick up noises. It was the tinnitus that made it extremely difficult, but it wasn't impossible. Though it wasn't hard to know someone knocked, because it sounded like the person was trying to punch through the door by how loud they were being.

Wiping your hands on a washcloth and temporarily abandoning the mixing bowl you were violently beating up, you grabbed your trusted tablet and navigated to the Notes app. It made communication much easier with people who couldn't understand sign language. Going up to your front door and looking through the peephole, you didn't exactly get a good view. Either the person on the other side was extremely tall, or they were covering the peephole. Nonetheless you opened the door to see who it was. You came face to face with a spinal column. Extremely tall it is then.

When you looked up, a skeleton monster was looking down at you with a large, albeit cutely braced, smile. A rainbow tye dye crop top slid off of one of their shoulders exposing their clavicle and part of their upper rib cage. It being a crop top also showed off their spinal column you saw earlier. A pair of bleached denim shorts hugged their hip bones and was held with a black and glittery leather belt.

You looked back at the skeleton with your own smile and displayed your tablet you already wrote on. **"Hi there!"**

The monster began unhinging their jaw to speak verbally, which you politely interrupted with a tap of your index finger on your tablet. You didn't want them to waste their time speaking to you if you didn't know what they were saying. Typing on your device, you looked back up with a small smile, **"Do you know sign language? I'm deaf."**

The skeleton looked surprised for a moment before nodding and beaming with excitement, even bouncing on their feet from the energy boost. Thankfully you communicated with ASL your whole life, so you could keep up with their fast hands. **"I Am So Sorry For Not Asking That First, Tiny Human! That Was Very Inconsiderate Of Me. I Am The Great Papyrus, And My Brother And I Just Moved In Next Door!"**

**"Oh, don't apologize for something like that, Papyrus! Everyone makes mistakes, even someone as great as you,"** you signed with a soft smile on your face. As you placed your tablet on the table near the entrance, you gestured for Papyrus to enter your home with another smile, him smiling wide back. **"Would you like something to drink? I do have some monster food if you can't digest human food correctly if you want to eat something."** He was the first skeleton monster you'd seen, so you didn't know if his biology worked differently from other species of monster.

If you could describe Papyrus with one word, it would be "adorable." His gloved hands pressed against his sternum dramatically, and his eye sockets looked like they were sparkling. **"Tiny Human, You Must Care Deeply For Monsters If You Care About Our Well Being! I Am So Thankful We Picked A Wonderful Spot To Move Into!"** He struck a pose right after, which made you giggle. He was so cute! **"I Am Perfectly Fine With A Glass Of Milk, Thank You!"**

You nodded politely and excused yourself to go and pour Papyrus his beverage. Your fridge was indeed divided in half for human and monster food brands, from eggs and butter to apple juice and sandwich meat. He didn't exactly answer your question if the skeleton could digest human food correctly, so you went and grabbed the jug of milk on the monster side.

When you turned around after closing the fridge, Papyrus was standing before your mixing bowl with a quizzical frown on his skull and scratching his jaw like a beard. You asked him what was up, and he answered with an innocent tilt of his head. **"What Is This Brown And Chunky Looking Substance You Are Combining Together, Tiny Human?"**

You were trying so hard not to laugh at the description Papyrus gave the brownie batter, and you apparently succeeded since he didn't say anything. **"I'm making almond and oreo fudge brownies for you and your brother! I always bake this recipe when new people move in, sort of like a house welcoming gift."**

You couldn't feel the floor underneath your feet anymore because Papyrus abruptly picked you up and started squeezing you in the most deadliest hug ever. From how close he was, you could feel the vibrations in his ribcage from talking vocally, probably screaming from how happy he was. You hastily tapped on his scapula as a sign to lessen his grasp, and he did just that, softly placing you back down. After taking a huge inhale and letting it out slowly, you looked at Papyrus and saw him hunched over with his gloved hands fiddling in front of himself. You made sure he was looking at you before signing slowly, emphasizing your every word.

**"You're okay, Papyrus. I'm not mad at you for being happy if that's what this is about. You probably just don't know how strong you are, which might I add, is pretty darn strong!"** The skeleton looked away with a cute light orange tint to his zygomatic cheekbones.

**"I Just… Don't Like Hurting People."** Stars, he looked so distraught, it was like looking at a kicked puppy not knowing what they did wrong. That won't do at all, especially if they were your new neighbor!

You approached Papyrus slowly to not alarm him in any way, and once he did notice, you opened up your arms to show a hugging gesture. He hesitated for a couple seconds, before completing the hug, bending down more to accommodate for his height. He seemed scared to put pressure to his hug. You both stayed that way for what felt like hours just basking in the warm embrace, but one of you decided to let go.

You smiled up at the tall skeleton monster as you signed. **"Do you want to help me bake those brownies?"**

Papyrus clasped his hands in front of his chest and smiled down at you. Nodding his skull, he answered, **"I Could Even Tell You About My Brother If You Would Like To Know More?"**

You thought you would never stop smiling that day.

-

After waving Papyrus goodbye later that day and cleaned up the kitchen, you put the two batches of brownies you two made in the fridge for tomorrow. As you were getting ready for bed, your mind wandered off to focus on your shadow, which casted on your bedroom wall from the lamp you just turned on. You were always a curious individual and therefore enjoyed finding answers to every possible question you have had. That included Soulmates and shadows. Researching about the legend of the first human and monster SoulBond always intrigued that part of you.

Your shadow resembled nothing like you. You held yourself up with confidence, while the silhouette was constantly hunched over. You never saw what their hands looked like because they were always overlapping their body. Their figure was almost menacing, but there was one crucial detail your eyes always seemed to stare at.

While your Soulmate's head was round and soft-looking, a huge divot interrupted that shape violently. Jagged lines unnaturally caved into their head, it was obviously a wound your 'mate was living with.

Your conversation with Papyrus flashed in your mind.

**"My Brother Is The Laziest Bag Of Bones I Have Ever Known! He Uses His Gravity Magic To Grab Items He Could Have Easily Gotten Himself."** The tall skeleton shook his head in disbelief while you laughed at his expression. He glared playfully back at you, then grinned cheekily. **"I Bet You Would Do The Same Things He Does With His Magic If You Had Them Instead!"**

You mocked offense, a stupid grin on your face. **"Are you calling me _lazy_?!"** He just laughed at you and shook his head.

Shaking your head from your thoughts, you went up to the shadow and caressed the area where their head wound would be. Something inside of you, deep within your chest, swelled up with empathy for your other half. It was like a swirling fire that wasn't too hot to burn, but it was still uncomfortable. You put your free hand up against your chest and felt your heart beat faster from the strong emotions.

**'I hope we meet soon. I doubt either of us would want each other to suffer alone like this.'**

-

Your phone vibrated underneath your head, alarming you to wake up for the day. You grumbled and dug underneath your pillow to shut off the alarm, but not before checking the time. With your eyes not adjusted to the brightness, it took you a moment to process the numbers on screen.

9:00 A.M. Perfect time to wake up and face the day, even if you weren't a morning person.

You rubbed the dried mucus from your eyes and stretched out your arms, letting out a big yawn. Reluctantly pulling yourself out of bed, you put together that day's clothes and took a shower. The cold water always helped you wake up faster.

After drying off your body and putting on your fresh set of clothes, you went back to the bathroom to brush your teeth and wash your face, along with any other necessary morning procedures. After grabbing your phone from your bed, you went out into the kitchen to whip up some scrambled eggs and bacon, along with a small stack of French toast. When Papyrus was there to assist you in finishing the brownies, he suggested that he and his brother visit in the morning instead of you going out to theirs. He made a valid point saying that their house was looking not-so-cozy at the moment, what with all the boxes lying everywhere and the lack of furniture. You happily agreed and said you could also cook breakfast for them.

Just as you were finished cooking the last egg, the same loud knock shook the floor beneath you just enough for acknowledgement. You smiled as you placed the egg onto a platter that held each breakfast item so your guests could help themselves.

When you opened the door, you forgot how tall Papyrus really was, and had to look up. Behind him stood a second skeleton a couple inches shorter than Papyrus. That must be Sans, the infamously lazy brother.

**"Papyrus! Come on in, I just finished cooking breakfast,"** you signed quickly before letting both skeletons inside. You nodded and smiled to Sans, holding out a hand to shake. **"Sans, right? Paps mentioned you a few times."**

He looked shocked for a few seconds, his single red eye light not wavering from your body. He then looked down before his eye shot back up, skull lighting up with a deep slate blue hue. That got you to look down as well, wondering why Sans was acting the way he was. Then you saw it.

Underneath his slippered feet, reflected from the living room ceiling light, was your silhouette. Your eyes widened in recognition.

That red eye with the dilated pupil you saw on the news, that was Sans. You looked back at his face and your sight landed on the same head wound you paid special attention to last night. Looking at the skeleton more closely, his stature matched your Soulmate's perfectly. From the hunched shoulders to his hands nestled deep within his indigo parka's pockets.

You were about to step closer, but Papyrus' gloved hand on your shoulder startled you out of your and his brother's haze. A talk with Sans was definitely on your to-do list for the day.

**"Sans! I See You're Already Friends With Tiny Human ____!"** Papyrus beamed at the both of you, completely oblivious to what just happened. His jaw moved while signing, probably for his brother's benefit.

That thought quickly went down the drain when Sans relaxed his shoulders and started signing, red eye light not leaving your body. **"yeah bro, they're _egg_ -cellent company already."**

Spelling out the word "egg," he must be playing off the breakfast that was sitting on the dining table, waiting to be devoured by three very hungry individuals. You laughed at his cheesy wordplay before leading the skeleton brothers over to the table. Plates and utensils were already laid out, so you told them to go wild and eat whatever they like. Papyrus' eye lights sparkled like diamonds, while Sans blushed that pretty blue and smiled wide. You each grabbed a plate and began serving yourselves. You grabbed a spoonful of eggs, two strips of crispy maple bacon, and one slice of French toast.

**"Would you like some ketchup for your eggs?"** you asked your two guests. Sans looked up so fast, you thought he cracked his vertebrae from the whiplash.

**"Oh, No Thank You, Tiny Human! Although, My Obscene Brother Appears To Be Drooling,"** Papyrus politely denied your offer and looked at his brother sitting next to him. You also looked in Sans' direction, and caught a droplet of light blue saliva dripping down his mandible.

Your face instinctively scrunched up at the gross action, but passed the ketchup bottle to the shorter skeleton nonetheless. He eyed the condiment for a few seconds, seeming to process what just happened, before grinning widely at you and proceeded to drench his entire plate. You laugh at how giddy it made him.

**"Eww, gross!"**

The topic of conversation floated around for a bit before sticking around getting to know each other. You told the skeleton brothers about your deafness and your passion for baking. Papyrus got super excited when you offered him some cooking lessons, you were almost afraid he was going to break the chair he sat on from bouncing so much.

**"heh, guess both of us got a _crack_ in our heads,"** Sans punned and tapped the area around his head wound. You really shouldn't have laughed, but it just came out. Sans looked so proud of himself, the lower parts of his eye sockets crinkled from how wide he smiled.

**"Ugh! I Actually Cannot Believe You Just Joked About That, Sans!"** His brother made a disgusted face while signing, but you could tell he was trying (and failing) to hide his small smile.

**"aww, you _wound_ me, bro."**

**"No!"**

**"i know my jokes just _crack_ you up!"**

**"UGH!"**

You were losing it. You felt like you couldn't stay in the same room anymore, or else nothing will get done today. While snickering as the two skeletons banter, you grabbed your empty plates and washed each one with vigor. Sans somehow got the entire face of his plate covered in ketchup. You decide not to question it.

When you came back, Sans and Papyrus were lingering in the living room. Sans was sprawled out on the couch like it was the comfiest mattress in the world, seemingly fast asleep. Papyrus noticed you and gently hugged your form once you were within reach. Unlike your first two hugs, the contact was very pleasant and the tall monster was a great hugger contrary to his bony frame. Shortly after, Papyrus let go and turned around to face his napping brother.

**"I Unfortunately Cannot Stay For Much Longer, Tiny Human ____, For I Have A Job Interview To Attend To! Unlike My Lazy Brother, I Intend To Work First Thing We Officially Move In,"** the skeleton stated with a flourish. You were a bit surprised at hearing his confession. Usually people wait at least a couple days before working after a big move, but this was Papyrus we're talking about. Of course he would want to be productive.

You made sure the tall skeleton monster was looking at you before you started signing. **"Oh that's wonderful news, Papyrus! I hope you get the job!"** With a big smile you hugged him again before he had to leave, his long red scarf flowing behind him.

When you turned around after locking the front door, you startled a bit once you noticed Sans was watching you. **"Jesus, I thought you were napping."**

**"eh, sans is fine, thanks."** He shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, making you roll your eyes. You went to the opposite side of the couch and silently asked if he could tuck his feet in. He obliged, red eye not looking away from you. It was getting kind of uncomfortable, being under the attention.

You two stayed in relative silence, not knowing what to do or say. Your thoughts went back to your shadow and decided that would be a good place to start.

**"Hey-"**

**"so, uh-"**

You looked at each other before bursting out laughing. You covered your face for a moment from the embarrassment before signing again. **"You can go first."**

Sans nodded once and sat more upright, but somehow still radiated lazy energy. **"was gonna mention bein' soulmates."**

Ah, he was thinking the same thing. You told him this, and he didn't look the least bit surprised. He looked away for a second before signing more carefully. **"what do ya know about the legend?"**

You weren't expecting that question and raised an eyebrow at that. Sans' eye light trained on you, waiting for a genuine answer. You thought about all the research you put into the topic, and told him what you know.

**"There are tons of alterations to the story, especially with the media and how easy it is to spread misinformation around. But what I gathered is that almost everyone believed there was a human and monster couple that SoulBonded for the first time. They turned into a four armed and four legged creature that almost matched the power of a god."** The next bit of information you weren't too sure about. But, Sans did ask you for anything you knew, so you pushed onward. **"A handful of those gods came down from the sky and struck the creature with a bolt of lightning, causing a wave of light to wash over the planet's entire surface."**

Sans nodded his head slowly and looked at you with a face of concentration, similar to what Papyrus does. You found that quite endearing. Even though they look nothing alike, the brothers clearly shared some traits and quirks.

Sans smiled at you when he noticed you staring. **"what? got somethin' in my eye socket?"** He then began to scratch near the edge of his right socket, emphasizing his point. That made you recoil slightly back, making him grin wider.

**"Doesn't that hurt, oh my god?"** You were pretty sure a look of surprise and horror was plastered on your face, which made Sans chuckle slightly.

**"nah, it's fine. have somethin' else to worry about,"** he said while pointing at the gaping hole in his cranium. You flinched and started to apologize for bringing it up, but he put a hand up stopping you. **"it's cool, i know you didn't mean any harm."**

You still felt bad about it, and you both fell into silence once more. Except this time instead of comfortable nothingness, it was stifling. If you could hear that small of a sound, you were pretty sure a pin could drop and it would be clear as day. The conversation you had earlier popped into your head, and your hands started moving. **"Where were you going with the whole legend topic?"**

Sans looked at you for a couple of seconds, his eye once again not wavering from your face. You stared back at him, but couldn't keep the eye contact for much longer and instead looked down at your hands sitting in your lap. A tap on your shoulder brought you out of the awkwardness surrounding you both, and you glanced up to Sans who started signing with a small smile on his face. **"tibia honest, i just wanted to get your side of the picture. it seems you match my thinking pretty much exactly."** His smile then grew, and you already knew what was coming.

**"Don't do it…"**

**"we match all the way down _to the bone!_ "** You groaned silently and face palmed at his pun.

**"Bad, that was so bad- and don't you dare finish that with 'to the bone!'"** You pointed an accusatory finger at the skeleton in question, who raised both hands in surrender with a cheeky grin on his skull.

**"okay, okay, you got me-"** Sans interrupted himself by checking his phone in his jacket pockets. Seemed like an alarm because his eye sockets widened in realization. He smiled sheepishly as he signed apologetically to you. **"sorry 'bout that, bud, gonna have to cut this meeting short. got some errands to sprint. heh."**

You smiled back at him, and told Sans there was no need to apologize. **"Stuff happens, I get it. Are you and your brother going to come by later today? I still haven't given you your brownies yet."**

Sans' eye light wobbled a bit, and at first you were a bit concerned you said something wrong. But then the biggest smile you've seen him wear appeared on his face, and you swear you saw his pupil morph into a tiny heart. It went back to a circle after a second, so you weren't sure.

His hands shook a little as he signed, **"you… made brownies… for us?"** You knew how important sharing food was for monsters, so you understood why Sans was acting so happy. But it was like you asked him to marry you. It made your chest swell up a bit at the thought of marrying this giant goober of a skeleton, and you instinctively placed your palm against the area. Sans' eye followed your hand before going back to your face, waiting for confirmation.

You grinned as you motioned for the monster to follow you back in the kitchen. Opening your fridge, you got out one of the brownie trays and placed it on the island for Sans to see. Acting a bit silly at the moment, you got behind the brownies and faced Sans, and made jazz hands with a stupid grin on your face. He shook with laughter at your gesture and wiped a blue tear from his empty eye socket. You had a feeling he had already been tearing up.

**"Do you want them now? I could visit your house and give Papyrus his,"** you suggested with a shrug, **"I made two batches, one for each of you."**

It took a second for you to realize Sans was right next to you instead of across, making you jump back a little. Sans kept staring at you, and signed slowly so you could get every word.

**"can i hug you?"**

You blinked owlishly at the skeleton before smiling a little. He looked so incredibly shy with his head tilted down slightly as he tried to appear smaller by hunching over. You fully faced him before putting out your arms in a hugging gesture. Sans' eye light wobbled again before he slowly advanced, wrapping his long arms around your frame. He was wider than Papyrus, so your hands didn't even meet in the middle of his spine. You decided to grab hold of his jacket and inhaled his scent. You got a whiff of ketchup and something else sweet that's permanently part of his stained white t-shirt. His bones weren't as hard as you thought, and from his big size you could easily sink against Sans' torso. It was nice to embrace your Soulmate like that.

You were brought out of your thoughts by a small vibration coming from Sans' ribcage. It seemed to crescendo in small bursts, almost like… purring. You giggled quietly and snuggled into his body more, and found you didn't want to leave his side for a couple minutes. Sans didn't want to let go of you either because he put his chin on top of your head and pulled you in closer, purring louder.

-

After your little cuddle session, you two didn't know how to handle it and became extremely awkward. Sans was avoiding eye contact and only looked at your hands when you spoke to him. You didn't know what to say to ease the tension, so you remained silent while Sans picked up his tray of brownies from the kitchen counter. The tray dwarfed in size when Sans held it in his giant hands, and you were almost afraid that won't be enough for him. But, you brushed that thought away and would bake him and Papyrus more if they so wish.

You both entered the living room without saying much of anything. Sans glanced at you once before looking back down at the floor with his cute blue blush on his cheekbones. Blue and red really went well together on him, you thought absently.

Slowly advancing toward the skeleton, you started signing once you got his attention. **"So, I guess you have to go now, huh?"** You winced inwardly, and hoped you didn't make Sans guilty from that.

Thankfully it looked like your words didn't faze him, as he hesitantly placed the brownies on the nearby table to reply back. **"yeah, sorry i couldn't stay longer."**

You smiled at him. He was so adorable. You didn't realize what you were doing until you gently got ahold of Sans' face between your hands and made him look at you. His skull lit up with a slate blue blush and his red eye light dilated slightly once he realized what was going on, but it expanded when you kissed him right above Sans' nasal cavity. It was more of a light brush than anything, but you felt a small spark on your lips from the contact nonetheless. It wasn't unpleasant, and it made you giggle slightly from the feeling. Because your eyes were still closed, you failed to notice Sans' blush deepening from both the kiss and your laugh.

You knew you had to separate your hands from your Soulmate's skull in order to sign, but you found you liked the contact and didn't want to let go. Your thumbs caressed Sans' cheekbones lightly, and he leaned into the touch with his eye sockets closed, headbutting your palms. You felt vibrations coming from him, and you suspected he was purring, which made you smile wider.

Eventually you both had to pull away so Sans could leave for his errands. Before he left the house however, he turned his skull toward you and smiled shyly while winking with his empty socket. Your face warmed and you laughed at his cute antics. He grinned back before picking up the tray of brownies and leaving your house for his own.

Your smiling form stood there staring at the front door long after Sans left.


End file.
